


Realign

by thewalrus_said



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Asexual Character, First Time, Hand Jobs, High Heels, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalrus_said/pseuds/thewalrus_said
Summary: Yuuri tells Victor a fantasy of his. Really, it's the simplest thing to oblige.





	Realign

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Resplendent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028462) by [kazul9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazul9/pseuds/kazul9). 



> Thank you to [glitterpile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterpile) for betaing, and to [Kaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazul9) for letting me play with her characters. This is based on her fanfic Resplendent, and while you _probably_ can read this without having read that, I really recommend it! (Be sure to read the tags, though.) Hope you enjoy!

In the eighteen months that followed Yuuri’s death, Victor supposed, he must have said more words to Yuuri than he had in his entire life up to that point. Victor told Yuuri his side of the story, and Yuuri told Victor his, and they reconciled all the missed connections and interpretations and impressions. There was forgiveness.

There was also kissing, and quite a bit of it. Yuuri was just so beautiful, and so  _ alive, _ Victor could hardly keep his mouth off him sometimes. Yuuri seemed just as eager, reciprocating whenever Victor started, initiating his own kisses half the time, and his hands never strayed where Victor didn’t want them. He let Victor drizzle kisses down his cheeks and neck and hands, and never complained when Victor shied from fingers slipping under his shirt.

He just didn’t  _ know, _ was the thing _. _ There had never been anyone else, before Yuuri — and if there had been, Victor hadn’t been in a place to see it. He was so wrapped up in keeping his own illusions alive, he never took the time to look at anyone else. Not until Yuuri had saved his life for a second time, and then ripped the madness out of his head, and then forgiven him his trespasses.

“We should talk about it,” Victor said one day, pulling his mouth from its spot below Yuuri’s ear.

“Mmmm,” Yuuri said. “Talk about what?”

“About sex.”

Yuuri sat up, blinking the drowsiness from his eyes. “Okay.” He reached up to brush a strand of Victor’s bangs back into place. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Do you want it?” Victor asked, and tried to hide his wince. Where was tact when he needed it?

Yuuri didn’t seem to mind. He let his hand fall to where Victor’s sat on his own knee, tracing his fingers over the back of it. “That’s complicated.” Victor turned his hand over, and Yuuri slid their palms together. “Would I like to have sex with you? Yes, but only if  _ you _ want to have sex with  _ me. _ I don’t want to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“So, you’re attracted to me.”

Yuuri smiled. “Yes, Victor. Very much so.” Victor accepted this with a nod. “And now I suppose I ask you the same question. Are you attracted to me?”

Victor winced again. “I don’t...  _ know. _ You’re beautiful, I know that, and I love kissing you and being with you. I just don’t know about anything else. I’m sorry.”

Yuuri’s other hand came up to cup Victor’s cheek. “No need to be sorry, Victor. It doesn’t bother me. We won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with, that you don’t want to do. All I ask is that you promise to tell me if I go too far.” He held Victor’s gaze. “Can you do that?”

This was a fair question, given their recent history. Victor nodded. “I can do that. You haven’t yet, but I’ll tell you if you do.”

“Good,” Yuuri said, and leaned forward. Each kiss was a new thing, full of its own surprises and revelations. This one was so full of love and acceptance that Victor wanted to chase after it, even though it was right there.

Yuuri tucked himself into Victor’s shoulder and they went back to drowsing. Victor let his mind wander, running his fingers through Yuuri’s thick hair. “Yuuri?” he asked, after about an hour.

“Hmmm?”

“When did you start being attracted to me? Were you always, even when I was awful? Or did it start at some point?”

“Hmmm.” Yuuri shifted on Victor’s shoulder; his hair tickled Victor’s mouth. “I wasn’t always, no. Not when we were kids, for a start, not like  _ that. _ I don’t think it started until after you fell into your coma and then started acting weird.”

“Really? That early?”

“Mmhmm.” Yuuri laughed. “I remember it exactly, actually. You were late to fencing, and I was thinking about giving you some sort of punishment for it, and I thought, ‘Maybe I should make him fence in high heels.’ And I liked that thought too much.”

It was Victor’s turn to laugh. “So that’s what does it for you? A grumpy version of me in high heels?”

“Well, they  _ would _ make your legs look amazing, you have to admit.” Yuuri ran a hand over one of the limbs in question.

“I suppose.”

Yuuri fell asleep a few minutes later. Victor stayed awake, thinking.

\----

**Victor**   
_ I need a favor _

**Chris** **  
** _ Oh? _

**Victor** **  
** _ I need you to go to the mortal realm and get me something _

\----

Yuuri took the news of Chris’ impending visit well enough. “Of course,” he said, squeezing Victor’s hand. “He’s forgiven too, and your friends are welcome here. When’s he arriving?”

“I thought next week?” Victor said. Yuuri smiled and nodded, and that was that.

Victor passed the week in a wreck of nerves, to the point where Yuuri noticed. “Is everything alright?” he asked the night before Chris’ arrival, as they lay curled up in bed together. “You’ve seemed anxious all week. Do you need to talk to Minako?”

Victor shook his head. “It’s nothing so serious. And it’s nothing you need to worry about, my Yuuri. Just something I’m working through. It’ll pass.” He offered up a smile. After a moment, Yuuri returned it.

They met Chris on the front lawn of the palace the next day. He bowed to Yuuri and clapped Victor in a hug. “They’re in my bag,” he whispered into Victor’s ear.

“I’ll go make sure dinner’s ready,” Yuuri said. “Victor, why don’t you take Chris to his room?” Perfect. Victor nodded.

Back in Chris’ old room, Chris swung his bag onto the bed and opened it. He pulled out a plastic bag, and from it produced a shoebox. “Here you are,” he said, presenting it to Viktor. “The precise ones you requested, in exactly your size.” He’d sent Victor dozens of pictures during his shopping trip, but Victor had deleted them all from his phone lest Yuuri see by accident, so he hadn’t seen them since that day.

Victor took the shoebox and opened it: inside were a pair of blue heels, a modest three inches high, with a pointed toe. Victor stepped out of his shoes and slipped them on. “I’ll need a fair bit of practice in secret,” he said, wobbling across the room. “How do I look?”

“Honestly?” Chris said. “Hot. I mean, take it from someone who knows, you’re always hot, but they really work for you.”

“Do they?” Victor walked over to the full-length mirror and regarded himself. Yuuri had been right. They  _ did _ do interesting things to his legs. “I don’t know if I  _ feel _ hot, but I’m glad I look it,” he said, and turned back to Chris. “Thank you. I owe you one.”

Chris waved a hand. “Call it part of my atonement to Yuuri. And besides,” he added with a smirk, “I could honestly put ‘Got Victor Nikiforov into a pair of heels’ into my miracles list. They  _ really _ work for you.”

Victor stepped out of them and replaced them in their box. “I’d offer to let you know how it goes, but I won’t.” Chris laughed.

Chris stayed a week. Yuuri, perhaps sensing that Victor’s recent unease was allayed by Chris’ presence, left them alone together a fair bit of the time, and they spent it getting Victor used to his new shoes. “You’ve got it down,” Chris proclaimed on their last night, watching Victor stride across the room and turn on a dime. “You’re well on your way to seducing your man.”

Victor saw him off with another hug the next morning. “Did you have a good visit?” Yuuri asked, as Chris walked away from the palace. “You seem happier than you were.”

“It was lovely,” Victor said. “I hadn’t realized how much I missed him.”

“We’ll have to have him over more often, then.” Victor leaned over and kissed him for that.

That night, while Yuuri was out for a lesson with Minami in the moonlight, Victor took off all his clothes and redressed himself. A slim-fitting white shirt with the cuffs rolled up, the tightest black pants Victor owned, and the blue heels. He regarded himself in the mirror.

He still didn’t exactly feel  _ sexy _ , but he felt... powerful. There was a darkness to his familiar blue eyes that he wasn’t used to, and the heels affected his posture; his shoulders were squarer, and his neck seemed somehow longer. This, he thought, was a man worth Yuuri’s attraction. He turned on his toes and settled himself into the armchair in their sitting room, waiting.

He didn’t have to wait long; before a quarter of an hour had passed, the doorknob turned and Yuuri let himself inside. “How was your lesson?” Victor asked.

“It went well, I -” Yuuri froze dead when he saw Victor, one leg crossed over the other, shoe dangling from his foot. His eyes were too dark for Victor to see his pupils dilate at this distance, but he heard the sharp inhalation of breath, saw the way his gaze fixed onto the blue high heel. “Victor,” he breathed.

Victor stood up. “I’m glad,” he said, and walked over to Yuuri. He could see Yuuri track the increased sway in his walk, and once he was within range, Yuuri reached up to run a palm over his left hip.

“Victor,” Yuuri said again. “You - you did this for me?”

“I couldn’t stop thinking about the idea,” Victor said. “Do you like it?”

Yuuri kissed him in answer, and there was heat to it, of a kind that Victor had never felt from him before. “Can I touch?” Yuuri asked. Victor nodded, and Yuuri crouched down. He ran a finger over where the mouth of the shoe rested against the top of Victor’s foot, then put a hand to his calf and ran it up, up, up the back of his leg, until his hand cupped the swell of Victor’s ass. He gave a little squeeze. Victor sucked in a breath, the first he’d taken since Yuuri started touching him.

Hand still on Victor’s ass, Yuuri used the other one to pull him in and kiss him again, hot and wanting. Victor flung his arms around Yuuri and dove into it, pressing against him from chest to knees. Yuuri broke away from his mouth and set his mouth to sucking a mark onto Victor’s neck; Victor tipped his head back. Against his hip, he could feel a growing presence. He pressed closer to it.

Yuuri groaned, a sound Victor had never heard before. He wanted it again. “Is this alright?” In answer, Victor grabbed him by the hips and pulled him even closer, sliding his mouth back against Yuuri’s. “Can I,” Victor said, and he bent down, his fingers went to the hem of Yuuri’s robes.

Yuuri’s eyes went impossibly darker. “If you want to,” he said, his voice hoarse. “Only if you want to.”

Victor slipped his hands under the robes; his questing fingers found Yuuri’s thigh first. Slowly, slowly, he moved them up, until he reached where the thigh met hip. Not taking his eyes away from Yuuri’s, he slid his hand over until his fingers brushed against Yuuri’s cock, wrapped in soft cotton.

Yuuri gasped, and his eyes fell shut. With a tug, Victor pulled his underwear down until it fell to the floor on its own, and returned his hand to Yuuri’s cock. Victor wrapped his fingers around it and gave an experimental slide. Yuuri groaned again. He felt moisture at the tip, and used it to slick his hand; his next slide went easier. Yuuri kissed him, whimpering against his mouth as Victor adjusted his grip and kept stroking.

It went on for a while. Yuuri’s mouth was still tilted up towards Victor’s, and he could feel Yuuri’s breath ghosting against his chin. His face, his beloved familiar face was making all sorts of expressions Victor had never seen before, and he almost wanted to slow down, to draw it out so he could catalogue them more accurately. Then again, the faster Victor’s hand moved, the tighter Yuuri’s fingers clenched around his shoulder and the more sloppy his kisses became, and that was wonderful too. Yuuri tipped his head forward to rest his forehead against Victor’s shoulder. Victor pressed a kiss into his hair and kept going.

It was just a few minutes more before Yuuri straightened and opened his eyes again. “I’m not going to last.”

“That’s alright,” Victor said. “Whatever feels good.”

“Go a little tighter?” Victor obliged, and Yuuri groaned, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip. His cock was hot and velvety in Victor’s hand; he just had time for a fleeting wonder about what it would feel like in his mouth before Yuuri cried out and wetness pulsed over Victor’s wrist.

As Yuuri caught his breath, Victor extracted his hand and examined the liquid. He lifted his wrist and lapped it up. Salty and bitter, and he wanted more of it. “We’ll have to do that again,” he murmured. Against his shoulder, Yuuri gave a weak laugh.

“Do you want me to,” Yuuri started, and put his hand on Victor’s hip.

Victor shook his head. “Just... come to bed and hold me?”

“I can do that,” Yuuri said.

It took longer than normal to change into their sleeping clothes; Yuuri kept reaching out to touch Victor, running a hand down his arm or brushing through his bangs. Victor, for his part, couldn’t stop smiling at him.

Yuuri got into bed first, pulling down the covers; Victor crawled in after him and settled down with his head on Yuuri’s chest. Yuuri’s arm wrapped firmly around his shoulders, and he pressed a kiss to the top of Victor’s head. “Did you like it?” Victor asked, his voice quiet.

“I loved it,” Yuuri said. “You looked so beautiful. How did you get them?”

“Chris went shopping for me. He sent me pictures, and I told him which ones to get.” Victor tipped his head up and looked at Yuuri. “I liked wearing them,” he confessed. “I liked how they made me feel.”

“You should wear them again, then,” Yuuri said. “I promise not to jump you every time you do.”

Victor laughed. “I don’t think I’d mind. I already have some thoughts about next time.” Yuuri gave a pleased little shudder, and his arm tightened around Victor. “But that’s for later. Now is for sleep. Good night, my Yuuri.”

“Sleep well, my Victor,” Yuuri said, and turned out the light.

**Author's Note:**

> [Victor's shoes](https://www.saksfifthavenue.com/christian-louboutin-pigalle-follies-85-suede-pumps/product/0400010268020?site_refer=CSE_GGLPLA:Womens_Shoes:Christian+Louboutin&gclid=CjwKCAjw98rpBRAuEiwALmo-ykqa2SPuAP8a1_qro6pQ_f0QGIH2AuVN2mgbubcWT3_CPDlm_aVjjBoC9vQQAvD_BwE&gclsrc=aw.ds).
> 
> Come scream with me on [Tumblr](http://thewalrus-said.tumblr.com)!


End file.
